Raven's Formation
by Zendral
Summary: Raven's horrifying childhood before teen titans.
1. Raven's Formation Chapter 1

Heya!  
  
*The Perfect Dump - Every once in a while, each of us experiences a perfect dump, it's rare, but a thing of beauty in all respects. You sit down expecting the worst, but what you get is a smooth sliding, fartless masterpiece that breaks the water with the splashless grace of an expert diver. But that's not the end of it. You use some toilet tissue only to find that it was totally unnecessary. It makes you feel that all is right with the world and you are in perfect harmony with it.*  
  
He he.. **************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Life's not easy, not for anyone, but life for me was different, hate admitting it... Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy all live an uneasy life, gifted with such powers, but we all came to join the "Teen Titans"  
Me, Raven, had a past life that continues to haunt me. But, it made me what I am today... .................................................................................................................................  
"Honey!" Mom yelled in a harshend tone from of her repetitive yells, "You're going to be late for school!" My steps racing down the stairs, confirmed Mom I was ready. I slid into my backpack Mom held for me and caught the muffin she tossed as I dashed to the bus line, faintly hearing "Have a good day!" from the house. I continued forward on the bus, rolled my eyes, pretending not to hear. Stupid over protective Mom.  
  
"Another day another admirer" I exhaled from a large breath. Michelle wandered to me, making her drunken like walk exceedingly noticeable. "HI! RAVEN!", she mumbled talking through her teeth, as her cheeps puffed with every syllable, trying not to brake her ferocious smile. "What's with the enthusiasm?" I said flatly. "I MIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSEEEEEEDDDDD YYYYOOOOUUUUU!!!" Michelle sung as she rolled her head around like a planned skit. Attempting not to laugh, my faced squinted and shriveled. Michelle slouched as she grumpily acknowledged, "Oh god, here we go again, `Ms. I don't laugh because it's not cool`, you look like a really shriveled up raisin for crying out loud, and a pathetic one in that matter." I never ended up laughing, heh, go me. Michelle was the reasoning for me attending school, but... ended up skipping 2nd period anyway. Wandered around, till 8, and then went home due to boredom. 


	2. Raven's Formation Chapter 2

"No, no, no, No, NO!" I yelled, gradually increasing into a piecing scream. "STOP LYING TO ME!" I demanded. The officer gently put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm very sorry Raven, but I can assure you, we will find the man who murdered your mother, and he'll be locked up for good." I eyed him with a fierce glare, clenching my fist till my nails dug into the pit of my palms, staying in my position for several minutes, silent.  
  
"Honestly officer, I blame you, you should have caught that son of a bitch before he ruined my entire life", I stated confidently, even though I knew it was a senseless comment.  
  
"We tried to but couldn't honey, but we will."  
  
"Officer..." I paused, "You disgust me."  
  
I ran, ran, and ran, my first time really understanding running. The cold wind and rain, from the dark misty sky, blew against my face creating my pale complexion into a rosy flush. The adrenaline I felt from running seemed to become like a pain killer. The refreshing wind cooled the burning around my eyes, denying my tears as rain drops blasting into my face with my incredible speed. I ran from it all, from the house, from the cops, from life, from death, from it all, it was just me, the rain, and the soothing rhythm of my steps splashing into forming puddles. All this was inanimate, hard to explain, but I felt like apart of that, fake, numb, unreal...  
  
Finally realism caught up with me, I stopped, taking one amazing large inhale, large enough to make me black out. I resting, behind solid black bags of garbage. Peculiarly, the disgusting stench from the trash did not hassle me, I guess the emptiness inside took away my ability to react to such things. 


	3. Raven's Formation Chapter 3

I lived in, but not a part of society for about three months. I fell into a depression. I longed for the dark, wet, and danger, loathing everything I once loved, including people. For entertainment, I tortured myself. It was disgusting how I longed for such agony. Smashing window with a cold large rock, I gathered the shattered glass into a small blanket I found from a dump. Clenching onto a piece of glass pricking my hand, I revealed my wrist. The glass pressed onto my skin only indenting it, to then press with much of my weak strength. The skin tore open delicately, like thin rubber ripping, could almost hear it. I went in a upward motion as the skin wounded easier and easier the high I went. The blood first ooze down both sides of my wrists onto the concrete floor, like a hilled stream with a thick liquid causing the stream to steadily sloth it's way to it's destination. The incredible sight of it gave me this unbelievable, an almost sensational rush. During the process, I took a deep and powerful inhaled feeling my lungs compress as the air filled them. Now, the pain.  
  
I strolled down the street, like I owned the town. I went into a small drug store owned by this old man. I eyed him for long periods of time, purposely trying to bother him. I walked in and out of the aisles until I pin pointed all my wanted material. I then paused for someone to purchase an item. I quickly snatched it all, feeling my heart race when I begun. I then walked cockily through the door with my head lifted up, as I said "Retire Oldie."  
  
I went back to "my" ally, it was in the middle of town, yet isolated from the world. I liked it, it was dark, trashy, and filthy. I gathered my things and opened the box of cookies and reached for one. "Oh god this hurts" I muttered in pain as I dropped in a dead faint. 


	4. Raven's Formation Chapter 4

I slowly opened each eye as though to expect a ghost, I gently prompt myself up into an upward position. I felt... amazing.  
  
I jerked my head looking down at my wrists, to see if I was delusional from the loss of blood. It healed. No trace of blood, wounds, or anything, just mere scars. I ran my hands down my arms cautiously, scared of my own flesh and blood. It was all real...  
  
I soon developed this sort of... sixth sense I suppose. I knew. I never thought, I always knew. I knew the man driving down the streets just had been laid off from his job, I knew the little girl in the store, had lost her mother in one of the aisles she was distracted in, I knew things I wasn't suppose to know, including things about myself.  
  
My brain chemistry altered, my depression I guess you can say, had become so severe, that it stopped most all communications with my strong "feelings" lobe. The unoccupied lobe, advanced. "Waste" chemicals from the brain literally stored it all in that particular lobe. The chemicals mixed to produce a compound so powerful, I never wondered, but knew. Later on I developed telekinesis, yes, I could move things with my mind. 


	5. Raven's Formation Chapter 5

"Blank Canvas...BLACK CANVAS...Blank Canvas...BLACK CANVAS... Blank Canvas...BLACK CANVAS..." it chanted in a faint whisper, but it's vandalistic, sick, tone made its existence recognized.  
  
It was all black, no surface, no boundaries, just black. The pure black seemed to be liquid because of its indubitable thickness, but at the same time silk, because of its marvelous color.  
  
A pure white canvas came through this deep black, almost seeming impossible. The purified canvas had the rough, pleasant texture of the world's finest canvas, it was a perfect square, it was extraordinarily, perfect.  
  
"Life is nothing but a canvas, starting out perfect, pure, and beautiful. As life goes on, the colors emerge on this canvas. Some of these strokes of colors are hideous and dark. Others brilliant and bright, but without either or, the canvas is not complete without one or the other. Each stroke is far from perfect, but I wouldn't have it any other way. This `imperfection` is amazing, it's what makes life a masterpiece." The voice spoke with such charm and mystery. It was soft yet deep. Almost... inhuman.  
  
The voice was now gone, and the disgusting voices from the chant reemerged. "Blank Canvas...BLACK CANVAS...Blank Canvas...BLACK CANVAS... Blank Canvas...BLACK CANVAS..." The canvas started to change...  
  
The pure white dissolved into a thick deep black. It seemed a paint brush was stroking the canvas like mad. Back and forth the sound of the pounding on the canvas was disturbing. It sounded violent, the speed of the paint appearing looked uncaring, and its black strokes were random; but there was no paint brush. Black was rapping the bright white, and the sight was merely horrifying. Soon, the black overcame the purity, and it was dark. Black soon blended with the black background, and the canvas disappeared.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****Please Review!! I'll definitely continue if you would like me to so please give me some insight on your opinions!! 


End file.
